Banned From The Stand
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Rosalina and Toadette both get thrown into jail, Rosalina recalls all of the events that led to this rather awkward predicament. Who knew being banned from the taco stand by Waluigi would lead to rather unfortunate events...?
1. Chapter 1

**Banned From The Stand  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I loathe Rosalina and I love Toadette, but the premise was too funny and intriguing to not attempt. Especially when the former is undeservingly in Super Mario 3DWorld as the only unlockable playable character.

* * *

Princess Rosalina and Toadette both sighed as they were in prison, with the two girls locked up in the same jail cell.

"How could this all happen to us?" Toadette commented as she placed her hands on her face.

Rosalina sighed as she shook her head. "Oh... it must have been than weird spell Waluigi placed on me when I went to his taco stand..."

"Oh boy, I sense a series of flashbacks coming on," Toadette commented as she held her hands together.

* * *

Soon enough, things changed from the prison cell to Seaside Hill, as Rosalina was at Waluigi's Taco Stand, with Waluigi himself annoyed by the cosmic princess's presence.

"You know, these tacos don't taste that good for the price you're giving them," Rosalina commented after munching on one of Waluigi's tacos.

"So...?" Waluigi commented as he folded his lanky arms together.

"...So I'm not going to pay you for giving me a not so tasty taco for an overwhelmingly high price," Rosalina commented as she placed the taco down.

Waluigi raised his right eyebrow as he glared at Rosalina. "Are you insisting that I'm inflating the price because of the economy?"

"No, but I suspect that it's in your nature that you made it too rich for the likes of me," Rosalina insisted as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're probably jealous because the gaming public liked me better than you."

Waluigi's left eye twitched as his mustache dropped, pointing at Rosalina. "With a sly comment like that, you should be banned! I'm hereby banning you from ever being allowed to shop here again!" He then twirled around as weird dark, purple magic surrounded Waluigi, with him clapping his hands as thunder boomed.  
Rosalina gasped as she looked around, to see that the sky turned incredibly dark as Waluigi pointed at Rosalina.

"From here on out, you're _banned_ from shopping in Seaside Hill!" Waluigi exclaimed as he sat back down, chuckling sinisterly as he folded his arms together.  
Rosalina scoffed as she shook her head. "No matter. I'm sure the other shop owners in Seaside Hill are nicer than you." She then left Waluigi's Taco Stand as Waluigi watched her go.

Toadette hummed as she reached the taco stand, watching Rosalina leave as she turned to Waluigi. "What just happened?"

"Oh. I banned Rosalina from being able to shop at any of the shops in Seaside Hill." Waluigi commented.

Toadette giggled as she then widened her eyes, gasping in shock as she took a step back. "You **_what!?_**"

* * *

Rosalina shook her head as she made her way westward. "I don't need that lanky jerk telling me off... I'm sure the folks at Seaside Hill will treat me better..."

Upon reaching Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, Rosalina approached the stand as she saw Lilligant pouring the lemonade into a glass, with Whimsicott gathering more lemons.

"Excuse me, can I have some lemonade?" Rosalina asked as she rubbed her left elbow with her right hand. "That jerk Waluigi left a sour taste in my mouth with his taco..."

Lilligant shook her head as she moved her left leaf. "Sorry, miss. I don't really like Waluigi's tacos either, but he banned you from his stand, correct?"

"How... how did you know?" Rosalina gasped as she placed her right hand over her mouth.

Whimsicott rubbed the back of her head with her left stubby hand. "Being a fellow business in Seaside Hill means we all have connections with each other. It's rather unfortunate, but you're not allowed to have lemonade here. We're sorry."

"I... understand." Rosalina commented as she sighed, feeling defeated as she shook her head. "I'll just see if I can find any other shop..."

Rosalina sighed with disappointment as Lilligant and Whimsicott looked at each other, knowing that the other businesses would say no.

* * *

"I don't mean to be a bother, Rosalina," Toadette commented as she rubbed her left elbow with her right hand. "But shouldn't you just cut to the chase?"

"Well, if you insist..." Rosalina commented as she moved her hands about. "That taco Waluigi gave me not only left a bad taste in my mouth, it made me a bit gassy, too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Rosalina farted loudly as she gasped, holding down her blue dress as she let out more brassy, deep pitched bouts of flatulence, heading westward. "I need to stay away from those gas inducing foods... they do a number on me."

Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, Rosalina let out her deepest pitch poot, sighing of relief as she glanced at the back of her blue dress, to see that it was darker.

"I'm sure that Waluigi was just being a jerk to discourage me." Rosalina commented as she placed her right hand on her face, sighing. "Oh well. No use crying over spoiled milk." She then arrived at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, calling out to the grass type Pokemon running the lemonade stand. "Excuse me, do you sell lemonade here?"

"...Well duh." Lilligant commented as she was pouring lemonade into a glass, shaking her head at Rosalina. "Unfortunately, we can't sell to you. Were you not banned from a stand?"

Rosalina gasped as she raised her left hand over her mouth, taking a step back. "How would you know about that?"

"Our lemonade stand and Waluigi's Taco Stand are all connected to the Bully Business Bureau," Whimsicott commented as she was squirting lemons into an empty cup pitcher, facing Rosalina as she moved her left, stubby brown hand. "If you're banned from one stand here in Seaside Hill, you're not allowed at the others."

"Well that is quite rubbish!" Rosalina commented as she shook her head, moving her arms about. "Surely things can't be like that, can they?"

"Oh, they are." Dry Bowser commented, sitting at one of the tables nearby as he was sipping on some of Lilligant's fresh lemonades. "That's just how business is here, space witch. You're better off at the Casino Park now than here."

Rosalina sighed as she dropped her head down in disappointment, sulking away from the lemonade stand as she headed westward, with both Lilligant and Whimsicott looking at each other with a feeling of guilt as Dry Bowser kept sipping his lemonade.

* * *

"That was one way to start up the next part," Toadette commented as she had her hands behind her back. "Did you get a chance to change your dirty panties?"

Rosalina sighed as she emitted a loud fart, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. It's hard to change out of your soiled clothing when it's basically the only one you have..."

"..._Ewww_..." Toadette commented as she shuddered in disgust, sticking her tongue out as she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold up a minute," Toadette commented as she folded her arms, facing Princess Rosalina. "Didn't you already go to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand in the first chapter?"

"Well... yeah, actually, I did..." Rosalina sheepishly admitted as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "I just figured to give the audience a more in depth look at what happened..."

Toadette narrowed her eyes at Rosalina. "Or more likely the author completely forgot that he already wrote about Lilligant and Whimsicott. Because he's stupid." She bluntly stated.

"I... guess that's true." Rosalina admitted as she moved her hands. "Anyway, as I kept moving onward through Seaside Hill..."

* * *

"...And he banned that weird jester Koopaling, too." Birdo commented as she moved her hands around. "Honestly, Waluigi needs to lay down on all the banning and stuff. All that corrupt power gets to his head."

"Yeah. The worst part about the banning is that I lose my good customers, and sales!" Mummipokey commented as he moved back and forth. "How am I gonna be able to remain cheerful and happy?"

Rosalina approached Mummipokey's Artifact Base as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand. "Pardon me, but can you explain how connected you are to the other businesses in Seaside Hill?" She asked Mummipokey.

Mummipokey blinked as he glanced at Rosalina. "Didn't those grass type Pokemon already explain to ya? If you're banned from a stand here, you're banned from all the stands. I'm sorry but that's the rule here for all the Seaside Hill stands."

"I find that a bit bias personally, but that's what the Bully Business Bureau dictates, unfortunately," Birdo remarked as she moved her hands about.

Rosalina frowned as she looked down, holding her hands together. "That's what I was afraid of. I knew I should not have gone to Waluigi's taco stand."

"Did you try getting one of the regular shoppers to reason with Waluigi?" Birdo asked as she rolled her left hand while placing her right hand on her hip. "Toadette or Daisy would be able to reason with him."

"_Ha!_" Rosalina scoffed as she shook her head, folding her arms. "I have a better chance at being an unlockable playable character in a crappy Mario platformer than having anyone reason with Waluigi over my stupid ban!" She then continued westward as Birdo and Mummipokey glanced at each other, shrugging as they kept chatting.


End file.
